


Have A Flier

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [587]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could I perhaps have Misha/Jared for 38 on the list? thank you :)Prompt #38 I'm really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat





	Have A Flier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (on my blog) on December 13, 2014
> 
> (Prompt list from here) http://jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost

Jared walked down the street, seeing the guy with the dark hair, and blue eyes with the flyers there. He’d been there for a while, though Jared never really talked to him.

“Here! Have a flyer! Here’s one for you! Take a flyer!”

Jared started passing and a flyer was shoved in his face.

“Take a flyer.” The guy said.

“Umm…no thanks…I gotta be somewh-”

“It’s just a flyer, dude. And if you read about it, you’ll realize that it’s for a good cause.”

“Listen, I just need-”

“You _need_ to take this flyer.”

“Alright buddy, listen up. I have to be somewhere, and I rather not have things shoved in my face while I’m walking.”

“And I am giving you this flyer so you become more aware about the things around us.” The guy said. “So when you  _do_ go places, you can talk about it and make others more aware. Seriously. Read the flyer as you walk. I’m not backing down, _buddy_.” _  
_

Jared sighed and snatched the flyer, and the guy smirked.

“Will you leave me alone if I read the damn thing?”

“You bet.” The guy said.

“Fine.” Jared grumbled, as he walked off and started to read.

_

The next day Jared passed by the guy again, and the guy looked at him.

“Well?” He asked, and Jared turned to the guy.

“You’re right.” Jared said, not wanting to see the satisfaction on the guy’s face when Jared talked to him. “You were right. Your cause is important.”

“I told ya.” The guy said. “I’m just trying to make the world a better place.”

“By shoving flyers down people’s throats?”

“If I have to.” The guy shrugged.

“What’s your name?” Jared asked.

“Misha.”

“I’m Jared.”

“Nice to meet you Jared. How about you come by a few hours later and I can enlighten you more on what I stand for?”

Jared sighed, but he nodded.

“Sure. See you around, Misha.”

Misha smiled, and Jared walked off, thinking about how Misha honestly wasn’t that bad of a guy. When he wasn’t shoving flyers in people’s faces.


End file.
